Languish
by Unique Art
Summary: -Two-Shot- Friday. The day most kids wait for. For Ryou, Friday was his most hated day. Without school, he had nothing to shut up the demonic voice in his head. Can you, my dear friend, guess what day it was?


This one took a long time to write. A really long time! I've been working on it for weeks, and it still didn't turn out exactly how I wanted. Maybe it's because I wrote a lot of it late at night, or when I'm sick, like today. This might be considered a long drabble, I guess. The concept is pretty simple. Parts of it might be confusing, but I hope you enjoy it. It's like that because I wrote this over a long period of time, adding inspiration here and there. Spontaneous!

Some of this is so close to tendershipping, it's scary. I'm not sure where it came from, and though it's subtle, it's a huge difference than my other one-shots. Meh, tell me how I did with that. This is also a two-shot, by the way. The next part is a secret...I don't want to give it away. It will probably be up this weekend, maybe Monday. I know how I want it, but I might be too exhausted to type. God, I sound dramatic!

Enjoy this, readers.

**DISCLAIMER:**Nothing. Nada. Ziltch.

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Friday._

_The day most kids wait for. The day most kids couldn't wait to end, so they could be free from their prison of school. It was the gateway to freedom...for them. It was a wide open door for them to fly out of, and into the relaxing days of the weekend. It was a day of joy and happiness._

_For him, Friday was his most hated day._

_It wasn't a door leading to freedom; it was a door leading toward the dark, damp cell of his mind. Without school, he had nothing to shut up the demonic voice in his head. On the weekend, it was free to torture him, and play his sadistic, twisted mind games. It was free to take his body at will, and use it in anyway he desired. It was free to torture him mentally and physically, and - more often than not - it was both._

_For him, Friday was a gateway to Hades' lair._

_Can you, my dear friend, guess what day it was?_

**-0-0-0-0-**

I swung gently in the soft breeze, my feet quietly rubbing the ground. I was in the middle of the playground, sitting on a deserted swing-set. Dusk was falling quickly, and the sky was melting from a deep crimson to the dull, dark navy of night. All of the children had eventually drifted away slowly, smiles and all. And with them, they took the cheer. Once a place of comfort and laughter was now a place of nervousness and fear.

I shivered, feeling a light wind whisper past me. I bit my lip, and tightened my slender hand's grip on the metal chain. I held my hands a bit above my head, just as I did when I was younger. That seemed like so long ago...nearly a whole lifetime since those peaceful days...

I remembered the warm afternoons Amane used to beg me to take her to the park. She used to play for hours on the swings, just pumping her stubby legs and laughing merrily with other children. I used to watch her, or push her on the swing. It was just to make her giggle and tell me to stop.

Oh, she got _so_ mad! She used to hate me gently pushing on her back, since she was so ticklish in that spot. She'd jump off the swing, and chase me through the metal jungle of bodies and obstacles.

Faster and faster, until we were laughing too hard to stand.

Her whole face lit up when she smiled! Her eyes shone with glee, and her nose crinkled in a way only hers could. And when she would say my name, my heart would melt. She was so imperfect, and unique...

**_Hello, host._**

My whole body tightened with those two words. I froze, unable to look up from my gaze on my sneakers. A deep, low chuckle echoed in my ears.

**_Scared? Why, my dear hikari?_**

I gulped, but didn't move other than that. The chuckling ceased, as if he were unamused once again.

**_I believe I asked you a question. _**A low, familiar growl came from his throat.

I shivered again, but couldn't force myself to avert my gaze from the ground. I didn't want to see his blood-thirsty eyes glaring into my soul, searching my conscience for weakness. I didn't want to see his silver hair shining in the moon, glowing it's eerie glow.

I didn't want to be afraid!

I felt two long, lean fingers rest under my chin, his cool skin sending a chill up my spine. He pulled my chin up, and was bent low to meet my gaze. Though I could still see through his transparent figure and the playground behind him, his touch was still very real. I could feel the pulse coursing through his veins, and the rough, cruel manner he was exerting his force.

**_Well?_**

"I'm...not-t sc..scared," my voice wavered, seeing the glint of faint amusement flicker in his eyes. He smirked slightly, and left his fingers propping my chin up. As if I needed his help just to keep my neck from snapping.

**_Oh, of course your not. But why are you here by yourself? All alone... _**His smirk grew a bit, and his eyes danced with malicious joy. **_Alone, where evil creatures are lurking... _**He let his fingers trace down my neck, and on to my chest, stopping midway**_. Just waiting for their prey to give in_**... I shivered slightly, which sent a look of satisfaction to his pale, transparent face**_._** He pulled his finger away, and bent close to my ear.**_ Give in to them..._**

"I won't give in." I had finally found my voice. It was soft, but much more confident than before.

He blinked, and his smirk set into a deep frown. **_You speak too boldly. _**He tsk-tsked. **_Rebellious, hikari? I don't tolerate such defiance. You of all people should know that! _**His voice was sickingly sweet, which was a bad sign for me. **_But, please, don't lie! You know you've already been broken. You don't have to give in to me; I already control you!_**

"No. No you don't!" I whispered, instantly feeling a stab of regret. He was right; I was speaking too boldly. I flinched visibly, almost waiting for the punishment he was about to give. I had pushed his patience already, and he was not one to handle defiance well. I held on the the chain of the swing tighter.

His eyes turned to slits, and a deep scowl formed on his angular face. He stood up to his full length, his lean transparent body looking all the more frightening. The wind was picking up, which sent his snowy locks into his face. His long black coat whipped around him, and his collar covered his face.

It also was whipping my hair around, sending my vision into a mess of pure white locks. I shuttered from the cold, harsh wind. It was stinging my eyes, even as it rocked the swing.

**_You are an idiot, defying me! You know I'm more powerful, you pathetic rat._**

He grinned sadistically, and the wind began to pick up. It was sending crisp fall leaves through the air, and making our hair fly free. As his evil desires grew, so did the weather. As he reached out for me, the rain began to pour, covering us in a blanket of frozen ice.

He grabbed a chunk of my soaked hair, and pulled as hard as he could. I let a cry of startled pain come out, and let go of my grip on the swing. He pulled my forward, and threw me to the ground like I was his rag doll.

I hit the ground with all of my weight on my arms. I gasped slightly, and let my whole body collapse. My wet hair and clothes clung to my body, and my insides felt as if they were freezing with every shallow breath I took. I began to shiver, despite the numbness setting in.

**_You know, Ryou, _**he began, **_they're not coming back._**

How...how did he know I was thinking of them? I shivered, realizing I had let my conscience drift into his. I was so oblivious and careless! He could see my memories clear as day. It was a chilling how close we actually were.

Suddenly, a sense of knowing filled me. Words danced on my lips. Before I could stop myself, I asked my dark, "Are you trying to convince me...or yourself?"

He looked down at me, frozen. His eyes were locked with mine, and a wave of rage filled them instantly. I weakly rolled on my back, hoping to escape him.

He let me do no such thing.

His booted foot pinned me to the ground. The rain was pouring even harder, and lightning began to flash. I coughed loudly, and he pushed his heel harder into my stomach. A shot of pain shot up my chest, and I gasped for breath. He pushed down even harder. I looked up into his venomous gaze, and saw a look of such disgust. it made my crushed stomach churn.

With every second, the thunder got louder, the lightning brighter, the rain harder, and his weight on my stomach more intense. It was becoming unbearable!

"Baku..." I choked out. "Sto...p..." I coughed again.

**_How did you know?! _**he screamed. His eyes flashed like the blue lightning above, full of centuries of hate.

"I...I..." I managed to get out before I choked and coughed again.

**_Answer me! _**He was more furious than I had ever seen him. **_Or I'll crush you where you lay. _**As if to strengthen his words, he pushed his foot harder on my stomach. Bakura was going to seriously hurt me!

Another lightning bolt flashed, and illuminated his transparent face.

A sense of panic filled me. "I...ca..." I said, but coughed once more. I couldn't talk!

The harsh wind was making crisp leaves swirl around us. The sky held dark, eerie storm clouds. More freezing rain hit my face, as if tears were streaming down at a rapid pace. Thunder got louder, until it was almost deafening. The lightning illuminated the sky, giving me a look at Bakura's strong gaze. My panic grew, and I began to choke on the rain that filled my mouth. I sputtered, but he didn't seem to notice.

Or care.

I reached out desperately for his mind link. Anything! Anything to help me! But when I felt the cold nothingness, I panicked again. He had blocked his mind! He was pushing harder and harder...

_Bakura!_

I felt a small reaction similar to disgust in response to my plea.

_Please...stop! Just...stop!_

I coughed again, this time tears springing to my eyes.

His face darkened, and a roll of thunder sounded across the sky. He was soaked, even in his spirit form. Nonetheless, his pulled his foot off of me, and I immediately sat up weakly. I gasped for much needed air, ignoring the salty taste of rain in my mouth. I brought my hands to my neck, sputtering and coughing loudly. He glared down viciously at me, as if he were about to pounce.

**_You didn't answer my question, host. How did you know?_**

"I'm...not sure..."

**_Yes you are!_**

"I...I stumbled upon part of you memories..." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear my soft voice over the strong, chilling winds.

Sadly, that was not the case.

**_So you searched them? Am I correct? _**

I could only nod at my furious yami. A fear unimaginable gripped me. What...what was he going to do?

No...not again...I couldn't stand that! He blinked twice, then shifted his weight. He folded his arms across his chest, and snarled. He seemed to consider something. A bright light zapped through the air.

**_Fine. Then tell me, host, if there any reason I shouldn't kill you this instant? _**He looked blood-thirsty, like a famished wolf looking at a plump snack.

"You need me." I looked away from his gaze, hoping to escape.

**_You can't escape. You can never escape._**

I kept my gaze on the ground, trying to ignore him. I focused on my white hair that blew on my face.

_If I don't look at him, he'll go away. __If I don't look at him, he'll go away. __If I don't look at him, he'll go away!_

A sadistic chuckle filled my ears, which sent a familiar chill up my spine. **_Oh, poor hikari. You in such a bad state of mind, you actually think I'll go away! Which, of course, can never happen. _**He crouched down, and put his face close to mine. His hot, ghostly breath tickled my ear, despite the pouring rain. **_You're mine._**

I gulped, and began to shake. From the freezing cold or fear it was impossible to tell. Maybe both, perhaps?

I vaguely remember my voice spilling out with venom, "I belong to no one."

Though I didn't see his face, I knew he wasn't happy by my statement. **_You can't possibly mean that, Ryou. You know you've lost. _**His voice was so low and furious, it made me sweat. He was too...close!

"I do!" I whispered, tears escaping from my eyes. "I do mean it!" I choked out, and tilted my head to face him. An unreadable emotion was in his face.

My tears melted with rain, and my sobs mixed with thunder. Lightning had no affect on me; my vision was blurry and covered. Hair hung limp, and seemed to match my spirits:Deflated. I had grown accustomed to the weight of my ring, but suddenly it felt like it weighed a ton.

Everything - everything hurt!

My sobs escaped more freely now, and I made no action to quiet myself.

**_Stop your blubbering, fool! _**And yet I couldn't. I couldn't stop. My shaking began to worsen, and the weight of the ring still grew. **_Shut up!_**

"I hate you!" I spat with all of my might.

He sat silent for a moment. **_Believe me, host, the feeling is mutual._**

Rage filled my veins. Anger boiled in my stomach. "Why? Why do you hate me? At least I have a reason! Since the unfortunate day I met you, you've hurt everyone around me! Why? Why? Why?" I sobbed

**_Stop it! _**he roared, standing up to his full length. As his long black coat whipped in the wind, he looked down at me. **_You have no idea what you're talking about, worm. You little -_**

"See!" I screamed, and a flash of lightning erupted in the air. "There you go again."

**_Just shut it,_** he snapped. **_I'm sick of your pathetic voice. I'm not amused with such defiance, Ryou. I've been very merciful so far. And yet you push my patience! You're one stupid mortal._**

More rain slid down my face. Or was it tears? All of the salty liquid tasted the same:Painful.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the night sky.

Another rumble of thunder rolled overhead.

"Just leave me alone!" I choked, my voice muffled with more sobs. "You're _so_ twisted. I hate you! I hate you! I hate - "

But I never finished my last word. Why? He kicked my stomach as hard as he could. With a loud choke, I fell backwards, a pain bursting in my stomach. I frantically tried to get up, for I saw my yami towering over me. But my stomach was aching, and my head had smashed against the hard ground. My tears continued to pour, and I was still choking on the rain.

If Bakura said anything, I surely never heard it. I coughed and wheezed, and felt a dark black filing me. I tried to fight the black state, but it felt so _inviting_. So _welcoming._

Just...give in...

**_Fight, you idiot!_**

Huh? What? Who...who...darkness...

My eyes began to fluttered shut, and my breathing began to still slowly.

What happened next? Well, I'm not sure. In a blurry and frantic daze, I felt a strong presence fill my body. My conscience was being pulled away, and a power filled me. I heard the sharp words echo in my ears:

**_Hold on._**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Hmm...that was odd. I must be really sick...Ah well, maybe that's when I do my best writing XD! Part 2 is coming soon. Feel free to tell me what you thought. I'm rather curious...

Unique Art


End file.
